Victims, Aren't We All?
by Elfang0r Shamtul
Summary: People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. Based on "The Crow" Staring Brandon Lee.
1. Death of an Edd

Since it's october I decided to do something spooky and decided to to an EEE version of The Crow with Brandon Lee,

Summary: Double D and his Girlfriend Sherry get murdered and a year later Double D comes back from the grave to save Ed and Eddy and Sherry's sister Jenna. It won't be a remake of the Crow with Double D in place of Eric Draven, in fact I may make a sequel where Eric and the Ed's meet. (though it will have the same basic plot as the movie)

The cul-de-sac was gloomy on Devil's night as was expected, Double D had been murdered.

He lay dead on the ground his body magled with bullets and his long messy hair tangled and bloody, as a stretcher carried his girlfriend Sherry out of his house a Cop looked at her concerned. "Tell Double D to look out after Jenna". She whispered to him . He nodded as they placed her into the Ambulance, He felt terrible about lying to her, but didn't have the heart to tell her he was dead. Ed, Eddy and the girl's sister Jenna stood looking mortified, The girl had arrived only a little bit ago The other two had come from their respective houses after calling the Police. Officer Johnson walked over to the Three "Look kids, I'm sorry about your friends", And he truly meant it These boys had lost their best friend and this girl was going to lose her sister. The three sat down, the tall one in the green jacket had tears silently run down his face. Johnson sat down next to them to them as the three wondered, What Now?

Double D was wondering through a Forest and saw a Bridge. He heard someone call his name, looking across the bridge Sherry ran towards him in a long flowing dress. He bolted towards her calling out her name. The two met in the center of the Bridge. "Sherry I'm so happy you're okay." Double D smiled with glee as his beloved and he embraced. When they broke apart, the memories flooded his mind. "Oh god, It really happened didn't it?". His fears were confirmed as Sherry nodded. A large "CAW" made Doubled D turn his head to see a large black-as-pitch Crow on the side of the bridge, Turning to Sherry she looked sad "You have to go back to set things right Double D." He nodded climbing onto the Bridge facing her "I'll wait for you." She whispered. And with that Double D fell backwards off the bridge.

(AN: the Italic is Sherry Regular is Double D)

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead._

But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest.

_And sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to set things right._

Things can never be right, My Soul will never rest until we are together again.

Well how does the first chapter sound?


	2. Up From the Grave

A Large, glossy-black crow flew high over the Peach Creek Cemetery, while Jenna placed flowers down on her sister's Grave in an almost reverent fashion.

as Jenna takes a single white rose and places it atop the grave

near Sherry's. She looked up from the rose to the name: EDWARD MARION LEE. Rain spattered on the

granite, darkening it.

The Crow above blinked, in a demonic way.

It took wing from it's unseen perch. Lands stop Double D's headstone. It pecks tentatively at the top of the monument.

She hasn't gotten too far before she notices the Bird. "Ooh, scary." She mutters in a sarcastic tone

The bird blinks at her from the headstone. "What are you, like, the night watchman?" She asks, after a moment

she exits the iron gates of the cemetery without looking back.

"What this place needs is a good natural catastrophe. Earthquakes or tornados... Said the hot dog vender,

Johnson rolls his eyes. "You gotta put the mustard underneath first." In an attempt to change the subject, but

The vender continues on "Maybe a flood, like in the Bible." "Mick, let me do it.' Johnson grabs the dog from Mick. Mick puffs his cigar while he cooks. Johnson methodically spreads a napkin and performs

surgery on the hot dog, coating the bun with mustard, rolling the dog in the bun. Flashes Mick a "gimme" look. "Come on... onions. Don't cheap out on me. Lotta onio-" He was cut off by Mick saying, "Hey, look who's Here." Turning he saw Jenna riding towards them on her Skateboard. "How do you ride that thing on a wet street?" Johnson Asked, half baffled half worried. Jenna Grinned "Talent, Hi. He rolled his eyes. "Care for a hot dog?" "You buying?" She asked. Johnson nodded "I'm buying." Jenna grabs the stool next to Johnson. They`d done this routine before. "No onions though, okay?" she requests "No onions?" Johnson gasped in horror. "They make me Puke" Laughing Mick poured Jenna a Coke.** "**What's goin' on, Jenna?**" **Mick inquired "I went to see my Sister." she replies plainly. "Well, how's your Sister?" He asks. "She's still dead". Jenna replied plainly, Johnson and Mick exchange a look of morbid worry.

The thunder roared overhead as the crow pecked the top of the stone againand a chip of granite flew off!

as the crow pecks again and draws blood from the rock. A thin, watery trickle of blood wanders from the top of the stone towards the earth. The rain did not interfere. Lightning played in the rolling cloud cover,

as it took off from the gravestone, into the rain. It slowly filled the name **Edward Marion Lee** into the rock.

The name filled with blood, the flow continued groundward, as blood trickled into the earth at the base of the grave. The ground stirred beneath the white rose. Magically, a slim white hand rose from the earth to grasp the rose, the hand griped at the floweras the figure of Double D stands up from behind his own

headstone. He's pale,clad in rotted garments,a cheap black burial suit, slit open in

back, a white shirt. No shoes. Rain washed mud from his upturned face. He looked to the sky. Lightning.

as he weaves to lean against a nearby tree. Everything looked water-blurred, through the rain, standing with the crow perched on his arm like a hunting falcon. He released it and it flew to the tree.

Whist watching this Double D wiped the mud from his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

The crow landed on the tree and they meet eye-to-eye, In his head a voice Whispers:

"_Follow the crow._"

The voice spoke in a bizarrely distorted, buzzlike

charnel house whisper. Unsettling and hackle-raising.

Eric turns back to the bird, which takes wing in the rain, His

eyes follow it, The Bird leads the way.

Now Double D is alone in the cemetery. After a moments hesitation, he lurched

off, following the crow.


	3. Burn

Here is chapter Three it took months to finish and for that I apologize (Mainy due to laziness). OH! also my suggestion is to play "Burn" by the cure during this chapter.

Double D lurched after the Crow, his muscles beginning to finally work again. He heads down an alley The Crow flew towards. At the back of the alley was the Crow, perched on top of a dumpster with a pair of boots, Double D struggled forward towards them. The Crow hopped off as Double D reached the dumpster, picking the boots up and placing them on his cold, agonized feet. The Crow Flew up to the top of one of the buildings looking at the wall of the building Double D saw there was a ladder on it with trembling arms he crawled his way to the roof and followed the bird as it flew through an open door leading into the building. Inside he looked through a window and saw less than three blocks away a cul-de-sac, memories of a childhood with two boys with his name and memories of two girls. The Crow headed out the window. and after shaking some of the rain from his hair Double D left the building and followed.

/Later/

Double D walked into the house he headed up the stairs and saw a door with a broken handle. Opening the door he looked around, a bed stood off to the side, a dresser with a mask on it, along with several, photos and makeup cases. Suddenly a flash of lightning outside drew his attention to a window that had been broken open and due to the lack of glass in the room it seemed the window had been broken in here walking over towards it he let his fingers touch the broken glass cutting himself he swore and withdrew his hand from the glass placing his hand in his mouth to suck up the spilling blood. As the crimson life entered his mouth thoughts entered his brain and brief flashes of memory flooded his mind.

Meeting Ed & Eddy "Goodday Gentlemen!"

Eddy Whining "Don't be such a sockhead Sockhead"

Meeting Sherry "_What's your name_?" "Double D" "_Huh_?" "My Name is Edd with two d's" "_Oh_"

Proposing to her "_So Double D now that your house is safe to live in are you going to make me an Honest woman?_" "Sherry you missed a spot" "_Knock that off or I'm cutting you off._" "Will this get me back your favor" "_Double D, You Got my Ring!_"

The night they died "_Abashed the Devil Stood/Does It Get You Sweaty?/Soft Flesh/Shoot that bastard_"

"**DOUBLE D!**" then falling towards his death with bullets in his back but that pain had been minor compared to what they did to Sherry. They cut raped her. Staggering over to the table with Make up photos and a Mirror on it screaming madly his fist impacted with the mirror shattering the glass and warping the shape of the metal backing. Picking up a bottle of white foundation he covered his face and then picked up a black lipstick and drew a smile over his mouth and cheeks and surrounded his eyes with lipstick and made lines running copying the mask on the dresser. Stomping over to the Closet he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black thermal shirt walking over to the window. Anyone who looked in the direction of the abandoned house's window would have seen a dark figure standing in it as the lightning flashed a large dark bird on it's shoulder.

The Crow Had Risen

Reviews and Constructive Criticism Welcom


End file.
